The eventual objective of this project is to make available an innovative new system for use in the noninvasive characterization of cancerous or pre-cancerous tissue on or around the cervix. The goal is to provide earlier detection of disease and consequently better health care for women who are unnecessarily victimized by an otherwise curable disease. Our methodology involves the design and development of a much improved digital imaging colposcope which can acquire and process spectroscopic information over a broad spectral range. We plan to obtain such data for both normal and abnormal cervical tissue, and build an analytical database which will allow us to look at the range of spectroscopic properties of normal tissue as well as characteristic features of abnormal tissue. This approach has a high probability of success as it involves the synthesis of several elements which have already been demonstrated to be functional in other applications. The commercial potential is considered to be excellent since the proposed effort builds incrementally on existing clinical hardware and newly emerging research techniques.